Po and Song
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Po's friend Song comes to the Jade Palace. Baised on the TV series -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**This is baised on the TV series, not the movies**

* * *

><p>It was a regular day in the Valley of Peace.<p>

The villagers were going about their daily lives. While Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five were training for whatever form of danger may come, which happened pretty regularly truth be told.

Anyway Po was traning, and by training I mean eating his brains out.

"Po," Shifu said seeing the Dragon warrior was being a giant, lazy blob of fur.

Po mumbled something from his dumpling filled mouth

Shifu sighed. While he didn't agree with Po's lifestyle, he had beaten some of the worst bad guys their were. And that was the bigest job of the Dragon warrior, keeping the valley safe.

"You have traning now," Shifu said

Po swallowed all the dumplings in his mouth at once. Which had to have been about fifteen of them.

Shifu still found it disgusting when Po did that.

"Ugh, anyway follow me to the training hall," Shifu said

Yet once they were outside, Po saw something in the sky.

"Shifu look!" Po said as he pointed to the object in the sky.

"Is it Taotie?" Shifu said thinking it was the evil machine loving warthog attempting an aerial attack with another goofy invention.

Yet instead of an evil warthog falling toward them, it was a young clouded female leopard flying with a red umbrella and landing at the Jade palace.

"Song?" Po said suprised to see his old friend. "What are you doing here? Have the Ladies of the Shade gone back to being Bandits?"

"No," Song said "They have found good good, and are making a wonderful living. I accually wanted to see you,"

"Really," Po said even more suprised "Well...Wow I..."

Song looked at Po with her cute kitty cat eyes

"And also to learn some real kung fu," she said

"Huh?" Shifu said now being the suprised one

"Po helped me and all the women I lived with, and I know he's helped many others to. I want to learn this fighting art so I to can help to better peoples lives and protect them from evil."

Shifu looked at the the young cat, as if trying to sence some form of deception in her. Yet he found one.

"Very well," Shifu said "Come the traing hall is this way,"

With that the little Aye-Aye led the young leopard and panda to the traing hall.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the training hall, the Furious five were busy doing a whole bunch of fighting and battle practise.

Just then Po, Song, and Shifu came in.

"Five, come here," Shifu ordered

His students did so.

"Five I'd like you to me.."

Before Shifu could finish, Tigress, remebering that Song was one of the bandits that stole Shifus chalace. Along with the fact that she basically had an O.C.D for wanting to beat bad guys, attacked Song.

Thankfully the snow leopard dodged the onslaught of wild punches and kick that Tigress tried to deliver

For a moment everyone was in awe of the fact that Song was able to do such a thing with an opponent such as Tigress. Then Song said

"Uh, little help here?"

"Tigress stop!" Shifu said

Tigress almost instantly stopped. Ssince she was incredibly loyal to Shifu and all.

"As I was saying," Shifu said "This is Song,"

"Ya remember guys, when she was with the Ladies of the Shade and nearly stole..."

Mantis bopped Po before he could finish, knowing the Dragon Warrior would end up making Shifu upset.

"Ya, uh, anyway she's not bad anymore," Po went on. "She's come to learn Kung Fu and fight for awesomness, and good."

"And after seeing that little display with Tigress I'd say she's already learned some," Shifu said

"Lucky cat," Tigress mumbled under her breath

"I had to learn not to get caught back in my bandit days." Song said "Which I'm done with now."

"Well why don't you show us more of your moves then?" Shifu said "Can you get through the Training hall?"

"Whoa Shifu," Po said "Don't you think that's alittle..."

Yet Song was already in the hall, dodging fireballs, blades, and even beating up a few combat dummies. In the end she passed with flying colors

Everyones jaw dropped at the sight of this. Po then went over to talk to the young leopard

"Wow Song that was just..."

It was at this moment that Po realized he had now set foot on the traning hall. In turn he got, beaten, burned, cut, and somehow managed to get a wedgey before getting to where song was

"Huh," Song gasped "Po are you alright?"

"I can't fell my butt," Po said then passed out

"He'll be fine," Crane said "Po has a knack for bouncing back after stuff like this,"

In the end the Five and Song ended up carrying Po to his room while he rest and recovered.

Song stayed behind, still worried about her giant, fluzzy, friend

"Po... " see said concerned

Po then reached out to grab Songs paw

"Huh," Song gasped again

"Song," Po said phantly "I need...I need..."

"What?" Song said worried "What do you need?"

"Dumplings," Po said. The big pandas stomach growling loudly.

"What? Getting beat up makes me hungry," Po said

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>

**Any suggestions?**

**Don't say Tigress getting jelous, or a bad guy comming to the place**

**1 of 2 of those thing will happen**

**l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

About a week had passed since Po's accident, and he had fully recovered now.

Also durring his absence, Shifu and the five had been training song some more. The little leopard was making remarkable progress. Her balance and grace rivaled that of Crane and Monkeys, her speed and stelth were almost as good aas Mantis and Snakes. Her strength was the only thing that needed a bit of work. Sombody could definetly take a punch from her and still be standing.

Yet even with that one weak spot on her, Tigress continued to train as madly as Tai Long had way back when. To her kung fu was a lifestyle, and art that takes years to master. Yet Po, and now this leopard were picking it up in record breaking time?

She had been training with Shifu since her youth, she was praticaly destined to be the Dragon Warrior until Po fell out of the sky. And yet in every battle, be it Tai Long, Lord Shen, Taotie, or any other foe. Every time Tigress failed, yet Po won the fight.

She was already playing second fiddle to the panda, she refussed to be demoted further.

The rest of the five didn't matter that Song was so good. Their primaly goal was protect the Valley of Peeace. And hey, with all the bad guys who kept popping up around here, alittle exrta help couldn't hurt.

"Wow Song," Po said when he saw her progress. "You're so..."

"Awesome?" Song said guessing that was what the big Panda was about to say

"You learnd how to read minds to?" Po said shocked

"No Po she hasn't learned that, yet." Shifu said "Anyway she's been working hard, and with you just recovered from that mishap in the hall. I say you both deserve aome time to yourselves."

"A day off?" Po said

"Yes that's what it means," Shifu said

"Wow! Really!" Po said "Neat. Come on Song lets go. I've got so many ideas for fun stuff we can do,"

Po's mind raced with ideas. Sleding down the moutians stairs, getting some noodles at his dads place, painting.

"Come on Song we've got only got so much of the day left," Po said

"Comming," Song said

"Po," Shifu said just then

"Ya?" Po said

"When you go to you dads for noodles, can you bring back a take out meal?" Shifu said

"Did Shifu just..." Po thought

"Yes, I read your mind," Shifu said

"Okay then what am I thinking right..." Po began

"Wanting to wear Cranes hat," Shifu said

Po got out of the Jade Palace rather quickly, Shifu was creeping him out now.

As they left, Monkey came over and saw the two.

"Boy those two sure look like they're more than friends," Monkey thought. The image of the two getting married in his head, and Shifu crying at the wedding.

"I don't cry at weddings!" Shifu barked

Monkey was now the one creeped out

* * *

><p>Back with Po and Song, the two were having a wonderful day.<p>

It was like when they met the first time.

They did all of Po's childish games, got noodles (Po was careful not to almost eat Songs head this time) took a walk in the forest.

Just having a great time. Both so happy to be with one another. Song even showed Po the little picture she still had of the pandas butt, which was shaped as a heart oddly enough.

"I told you I'd treasure it forever," Song said. The she gave Po a kiss on the chhek. Which made the Panda blush.

Truly love was in the air around them, and nothing could interupt such a glorious moment.

* * *

><p>Yet a short distance away, a certain person thought dead was coming to the Valley, and he had a lot of friends.<p>

"Brother we are almost to the Valley of Peace," a ninja wolf said

"Excellent," Boss Wolf (evil minion to Lord Shen from Kung fu Panda 2) said. "Now I will seek revenge on that soft, squishy, cuddly, furry Panda!"

While it was true Boss Wolf was supposidly killed by Lord Shen, the truth was that Shen had stabbed the wolf in his appendix. The bodies useless organ.

So after getting some medical help from the rest of his pack, he healed.

As for revenge on Po, well first off. Since Po defeated Shen Boss Wolf could never get back at the peacock for alnost killing him, plus he and the five did hurt a lot of his pack.

Yes Boss Wolf was one of those crazy villians, like Hundun the rhino guard who got upset cause Po beat Tai Long and thus had no more work as a prision guard.

* * *

><p>It was sunset now, and Po and Song were still in the Valley having fun. Yet at the Training Hall.<p>

"Uh Tigress," Crane said seeing that she had almost busted all the combat dummies in the hall.

"What?" Tigress said beating up on the few dummies left

"You do realize you hands are bleeding don't you? Like a lot, and you have no more skin are your knuckless practically,"

Tigress stopped and tookk a moment to see her hands. She had been so in the zone with traning that she hadn't realized the amount of abuse she had done to herself. But now

"OUCH!" she cried so loundly that somebody in Chorh-Gom Prision could've heard her

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in said Prision.<p>

"Did you just heard something?" Fung the gator bandit asked his inmate

"No I didn't hear anything?" Fenghuang the owl said from her owl shaped cage.

* * *

><p><strong>More l8ter<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, Po and Song had finally come home.

"Wow Song that was the greatest day I've had since I became the Dragon Warrior," Po said

"Mine to," Song said giving Po another kiss, which caused the Panda to blush

The two animals gazzed into eachothers eyes, the romance around them at its peek. Their faces got closer to eachother, as they each got ready to kiss

Yet before their lips could meet, a loud sound interupted them.

"Yeouch!"

"What was that?" Song said

"We must be under attack again," Po said

"It came from in the palace," Song said

With that Po and Song charged into the palace, both ready for a brawl with some bad guys

Yet instead to a bunch of foes, the panda and leopard saw Tigress, her arms wrapped in bandages.

"You have to keep still," Crane said "This is hard enough already,"

"Did someone hurt Tigress?" Song asked

"Where are they Crane?" Po said "We'll teach them not to mess with are friends,"

"Tigress did this to herself," Shifu said explaning that Tigress worked her body to hard in the training hall

"Oh my," Song gasped "Hold on I know the perfext tea remedy to dull the pain,"

"You make tea?" Shifu said a bit suprised

"Yes," Song said as she rushed into the kitchen. A few moments later she returned with the tes.

"Here drink this," Song said

Tigress didn't want to, she refused to accept help from a rookie like her. Yet the pain was so extreme she drank it anyway.

"Fell better?" Song asked

"Accualy, yes," Tigress said suprised

"That must be some good tea," Shifu said trying some

"Don't drink to much or..." Song began, but it was to late

Shifu was catching some Z's.

"That's something I'd expect from you Po," Crane said

"Ya it's...Hey," Po said

With that everyone helped Shifu and Tigress to bed, then went to bed themselves

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Brother, the warriors are all alseep. Now's are time to strike,"

"Excellent," Boss Wolf said getting out his hammer "Sweet dreams you fools! Muwhaha..."

Just then another wolf covered his mouth

"Shhh, you might wake them up," it said

"Sorry," Boss Wolf said "I'm just so new to this main bad guy experience,"

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know<strong>

**Fighting in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

As Po, Song, and the others slept, Boss wolf and his pack snuk into the Jade Palace.

"Yes," Boss wolf whispered to himself "Now we can easily slit that Pandas..."

Just then the evil canines heard moaning, it was Tigress. Apparently the effects of Songs tea had worn off and the pain had returned.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," Tigress moaned in pain awaken form the agony she was in

"Shut her up," Boss Wolf whispered to a few of his pack

Yet even though the wolves were armed with spears and blades, Tigress wouldn't go down quietly.

"Invaderes! She cried as ahe karate kicked wolf after wolf.

In the end Po, Song, and everyone else in the palace asleep was now awake. And the Jade Palace experienced yet another all out kung fu brawl.

"AH!" Mantis cried as he tried to attack Boss Wolf. Sadly Boss Wolf smacked him with his hammer as if he were a baseball. Sending the little bug smashing out the roof of his home, and flying right out of the palace.

"I hit a home run," the Wolf said.

The battle raged on, spilling out of the Palace and back outside.

Yet saldy the numbers of the wolves were to great for even Po and his friends to handle.

And now Boss Wolf and his pack had everyone tied up in the front yard of the palace.

"Now you soft, squishy, cuddly, furry Panda!" Boss Wolf cried I shall seek my revenge!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Po asked "It was Lord Shen who tried to kill you,"

"Yes and you killed him so I can't get my vengence on him!" Wolf said "Also I didn't forget are little taxi race when you punched me repeatidly, and bump my head back against all those signs,"

"I hit more signs then you did," (fact) Po said

"It sounds like he may have hit to many," Crane whispered to monkey

"What was that?" Wolf said hearing Crane. "Pack bring this one over,"

The other wolves did so

"You think my emberassment and pain is funny? Huh?" Maybe I'll smash you first!"

"No!" Po cried

"Silence!" Bos Wolf said

"Please," Po said "Take me but leave my friends. I'm the one you really want,"

"Po no!" Song cried, tears forming in her eyes

"Ah," Boss Wolf said kicking Crane away and grabbing song "I don't know who you are. Yet it looks like you got the hotts for the oversized furball here. Maybe I'll crush your head first?"

A look of pure terror was on Songs face

"No!" Po cried struggling to get free, yet not even the Dragon Warrior could free himself from the ropes his captives tied him up in.

Unless a certain bug came to help him. Yes Mantis had come back just in time and untied Po. The his friends, who proceeded to battle the pack once more.

Thus the kung fu panda unlessed a massive pile of kung fu awesomness on his enemies the like none of his friends had ever seen before.

It was as if the Matrix, Dragonball z, and Kung Fu Hussle (a karate movie), all somehow managed to make a baby. What Po was doing, would be that baby.

Wolves went flying left and right and Po punched, kicked, and chopped any and all canines that got in his way. Until he was standing right in front of Boss Wolf and Song

"AH!" Boss Wolf cried trying to smash the panda with his hammer. Yet Po simply punched the hammer with his fist, and it dissintgrated.

"Unbelieveable!" Boss Wolf said

"Yeouch!" Po said in pain, back to his goofy self

Boss Wolf tried to capitalize on this by punching him. Yet Po dodged and untied Song.

"Ready for round two?" Po asked

"Oh yes," Song said

With that the panda and leopard tag team unleashed a fury of kung fu moves on Boss Wolf

"My appendix!" Boss Wolf cried when Song hit him there.

"Retreat!" one of Boss Wolves pack members said

With that all the wolves fled the Jade Palace.

"You may have won this day Panda," Wolf cried "But I'll be...OW MY APPENDIX!"

* * *

><p>The following day, our heros were cleaning up the mess the ninja wolf pack had created.<p>

As they were though Po, while sweeping, accidenlty bumped into Song

"Oops," Po said "Sorry,"

"It's okay," Song said

Song then stopped what she was doing

"Thank you for saving me," she said

"Well y'know it's what The Dra..."

Before Po could finish, Song was already kissing him, and Po kissed back.

Shifu saw them doing this, yet instead of ordering them back to work, he let it go.

"Maybe the Dragon Warrior will end up producing an dragaon egg." Shifu thought.

* * *

><p>In time Song became a great kung fu warrior, and the Furious Five Became the Super Six (Po thought up the name.)<p>

Also Po and Song were wed.

And Tigress's arms healed up

**The End**


End file.
